This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to a diagnostic connector tap which can be clamped around an insulated electrical cable which is in service for testing the insulated electrical cable while it is in service.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,045 granted to Turner R. Cottrell Sept. 24, 1946 discloses a line connector for testing the condition of telephone lines using insulated conductors. The Cottrell line connector comprises two complimentary hinged jaws equipped with semi-cylindrical grooves approximately equal to the outer diameter of the line wire. The grooves of one jaw are provided with sharp contact pins which establish electrical connections with the inner conductors after the line wires are placed in the grooves and then squeezed between the jaws. The line connector must be disconnected from the line wires after each use and there is no provision for repairing the insulation of the wires because the openings made by the sharp pins are not considered objectionable.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,898 granted to Weichien Chow and Josef Keglewitsch Apr. 1, 1980 to provide a patchcord connector which has widened entrances at the cable end of the connector housing to provide limited access for inserting a test probe to engage and test the terminals of the patchcord connector.